Amaimon Encounters 2 Trip to Gehenna
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: Now that Charisa, Simon, Shiemi, and Rin find themselves in Gehenna will they ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

It felt as if I was being pushed though the portal to hell at hyper speed. Although to the human eye I was only moving in slow motion. My skin tingled, and my head felt as though it was being slowly crushed then expanded again.

Amaimon landed in Gehenna first, perfectly on his feet. I was in the middle of a fall, and was going to land right on top of him. I wanted to shout for him to move out of the way but I couldn't. I could barely breathe, it was as if the air had been sucked from my lungs during my trip to the other side. Amaimon calmly lifts a hand without even making eye contact with me. I stopped accelerating right away and softly I was placed on the ground by the power in Amaimon's hand alone. Simon, came though upside down and from my view on the ground it looked like he was being regurgitated by a vibrant purple portal of quicksand. Clumps of thick brown dirt as big as my fist was being tossed into the Gehenna sky just below the portal by a strong wind. After Simon's legs are completely through the portal in the sky he falls to the ground and lands on his neck with a loud crunch.

"Damn!" shouts Charisa in surprise.

Amaimon just shakes his head at Simon then ignores him.

_I couldn't scream or make a big deal out of the fall because Simon and I weren't an item anymore. Instead I took my time to peer at my surroundings. The sky was as dark as deep space but there were no stars. Even with no known source of light there was an eerie red glow that illuminated everything. The ground was black and so hard it made no sound after being stomped. The land around us just looked wrong, there were mounds of rubble and piles of ashes in unexpected places. Then there were what looked to be little huts made from mud built strategically. There were no clear paths so I wasn't sure where I could walk to stay out of harms way. I could see a mighty iron castle fit for a king on top of a far hill that overlooked the land. I could see that lights were on inside the castle which made the windows glow a crimson red. The trees were like weeping willows that had been burned twice over and covered in a dark sappy substance. Yet still had the greenest leaves, it was the strangest thing. _

Amaimon doesn't seem bothered by the tree's appearance as he perches on top of it and breathes in the scent of the horrible looking thing. A noise draws Charisa's attention. Simon is alright after all and climbs to his feet. Just as he does Shiemi comes though and he catches her and falls down again in the process.

"Are you alright?" asks Simon.

"Yes. Thank you." says Shiemi.

Shiemi dusts off her clothes.

"That fall should have killed me." says Simon in disbelief.

"No one dies in Gehenna." announces Amaimon from his tree

Rin lands on the ground last right on his back. After he gets to his feet he starts a fight with Simon.

"Why did you bring her here?!"

"I was doing you a favor because we're such good friends." says Simon.

Amaimon balls up his fist and his blue flames appear. Shiemi jumps between them.

"Please no more fighting." she pleads.

Rin simmers down and his flames disappear. Amaimon also seems tense.

"I thought you said I couldn't come here. I can't believe it!" Says Charisa to Amaimon.

"How things change." Says Amaimon, unconcerned.

"Is it the ring's power?" asks Charisa

She looks down at her finger.

Amaimon cracks his neck.

"Are you ready to meet father?"

"Who?" shouts Shiemi, eavesdropping.

"Your scumbag father?!" asks Simon as he turns to Amaimon.

"Why are you here?!" Charisa asks Simon.

"I had to follow you Charisa. This has went on long enough!" Shouts Simon

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" yells Charisa.

"I am your fiance!" screams Simon.

"Not anymore your not." says Charisa.

Amaimon rolls his eyes and yawns while continuing to perch on his tree. Rin turns to look at Shiemi.

"Shiemi I can't believe its really you." Says Rin.

They embrace deeply.

"How pretty?" says Amaimon smirking.

"This isn't a joke!" shouts Rin.

"Ready to meet your maker?" asks Amaimon.

"He's not my father!" shouts Rin.

His voice is filled with so much anger and sincerity that it strikes fear in Shiemi.

"Rin please calm down." she says.

Rin seems to return to his senses at the sound of her voice. He hadn't been this angry in a long time.

"I'm sorry Shiemi." says Rin.

Her fear shows in her eyes and Rin silently scolds himself for scaring her.

Amaimon winks at Charisa and offers her his hand. She takes it and he lifts her onto the tree next to him.

"Where do you think your going with my fiance you vile thing!" shouts Simon.

Amaimon smiles at Simon and kisses Charisa on the back of the hand.

"That's it I am going to kick your ass!" yells Simon.

He attempts to climb the tree but the truck is too slippery. Everytime he tries to climb it he just slides back down.

Now Amaimon runs his long fingernails through Charisa's hair and licks her on the side of the neck like a dog lapping water from a bowl.

"You son of a bitch!

Simon is furious with Amaimon as he continuously tries to climb despite falling with each try.

"That's enough!" shouts Rin.

"Oh little Rin. What will you do? We're in Gehenna now. Don't forget. You don't know what I know." he says.

"Please everyone just stop." cries Shiemi.

She covers her ears and puts her head down. Rin tries to confort her.

"Shall we be off to the castle my bride?" asks Amaimon.

"Yes." says Charisa.

"Charisa no!" shouts Simon from below.

Charisa glances at Simon but Amaimon turns her head by her chin back around to face him.

"No more of that. He is beneath you now." says Amaimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaimon wraps Charisa in his arms and takes to the sky. Simon yells after them and starts running. Amaimon is much too fast while flying. Simon has no choice but to give up halfway through.

"What will happen to them?" asks Charisa

"They will be killed or they might make it to the castle." Says Amaimon.

"I thought you said no one dies in Gehenna."

"Not really killed they'll just be recycled to endure more suffering." Says Amaimon

Charisa hugs Amaimon tighter as he flies through the Gehenna sky.

"You won't let that happen to me will you? I mean just between you and me."

"Don't be concerned my pet."

"Since when am I your pet?"Asks Charisa

Amaimon rolls his eyes and doesn't respond.

"I'd do anything for you Amaimon."

"Really?" he says.

"Yes. Name it."

"Give me a son."

"What—a son?" questions Charisa

"You said anything." Says Amaimon

"How can I only give birth to a boy?"

"I don't know that's up to you."

"How is it up to me? I have no power over that."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Well I am a human being so yes."

Amaimon lands on the castle grounds with Charisa.

"I can't believe this?" says Charisa

She admires the castle. It appears even more glamorous up close.

"Is this where your father lives?"

"Yes and he is expecting us." Says Amaimon

"What about our baby talk? Is that really what you want from me?"

"Yes." Says Amaimon

Charisa felt so disappointed here she was feeling like Amaimon wanted her for her but all he wants is a baby is that really true? Charisa feels resentment toward Amaimon. She folds her arms across her chest.

"I don't think I want to meet your father?"

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it right now."

"You want to play games?"

"No, no games just the truth. I thought you loved me."

"Charisa I am in no position to love anyone." says Amaimon

His words sting.

"Then you just want a baby from me that's my only use."

"We can't speak about things like that here."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?" says a raspy voice

Charisa turns toward the source and has to hold back a scream. The thing with the raspy voice looks like a cross between a coyote and bull. At least that's the closest description Charisa can think of at that time.

"We are here to see my father." says Amaimon to the being.

"He is expecting you." says the bull beast.

Amaimon goes inside first leading Charisa. Once they are out of earshot Charisa asks questions.

"What was that thing?"

"Don't worry about him." says Amaimon.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you to see my father." says Amaimon.

"Well maybe I don't want to meet him." says Charisa

She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Nonsense!" says a booming voice in the room.

Charisa nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound.

"You scared me." says Charisa

A man comes out of the shadows. He is tall with thick black hair, green eyes and a chiseled body.

"Oh my Go...goodness." says Charisa in surprise.

Amaimon rolls his eyes again.

"Father, this is Charisa."

"It is very nice to meet the wife of my son."

The devil bows and kisses Charisa on the back of the hand. He was a smooth operator the same as Mephisto.

"Oh um. Nice to meet you too...sir." says Charisa.

"Call me by my first name Satanal." he says.

"Santanal?" questions Charisa.

"Don't act so out of it." says Amaimon.

"Well this is all new to me I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." says Amaimon.

"Amaimon my son you must not be so hard on your human bride. After all she is very pure." he says

Santanal smiles a Charisa, there's a twinkle in his eye.

"Has my son defiled your body yet?" asks Satanal

A serpent tongue quickly darts in and out of his human mouth. Charisa's eyes grow large and she draws back but the devil continues to hold her hand.

"Don't be afraid."

His voice is inside her head now and his lips don't move.

"I know your my son's wife but if you ever get bored my door is always open."

His words seem to echo in Charisa's head.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this." says Charisa aloud.

"Father shall we clean up then join you for dinner?" asks Amaimon.

"Yes. I will be seeing you later." he adds

Satanal winks at Charisa before leaving.

"What the hell was that?" asks Charisa.

"What are you talking about?" asks Amaimon.

"Your dad. He was-hitting on me." says Charisa.

"So." says Amaimon.

"So? What do you mean so?" asks Charisa.

She follows Amaimon down the hallway. Along the way Charisa notices all types of disturbing pictures. There's pictures of a guys remains being gutted. Charisa draws closer to Amaimon wrapping her arms around his arm.

"What's gotten into you?" he asks.

"The pictures on the wall."

"That's nothing you should see father's bedroom if you think that's something." says Amaimon.


End file.
